Stick of Truth Legends
by The Writers Notebook
Summary: When Lisa Evermore moves into the small mountain town 'South Park', she is immediately dragged into an RPG game which the kids play. She takes on the role of princes Lisa, lost daughter of Princes Kenny and the chosen one. However, she soon finds herself falling in love with Stan Marshwalker, a ranger who works for the enemy. [StanxOC] [Updates are VERY slow]
1. Chapter 1

**Stick of truth; Legends**

Based on the game 'The Stick of truth' and on South Park itself. Rated T for language. Love triangle, mostly StanxOC.

When Lisa Evermore moves into the small mountain town 'South Park', she is immediately dragged into an RPG game which the kids play. She takes on the role of princes Lisa, lost daughter of Princes Kenny and the chosen one. However, she soon finds herself falling in love with Stan Marshwalker, a ranger who works for the enemy.

And thus, the legend begins.

**WARNINGS: **Coarse Language, both HET and Slash, Spoilers for the game and the show South Park, OC's and crappy writing (most of the time).Updating will be VERY slow and I will work on other stories while working on this one.

**Credits: **South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt stone. Lisa belongs to me. Insanix (character will be introduced later) belongs to DarsinDarkSin.

(-,-)

**Stan Marsh: Prologue**

Deep in the lands of Zaron, the elves of Larnion battle for the Stick of Truth. An ancient relic with which it is believed you are able to control the universe.

For a thousand years the battle has been waged. But the Elven race is slowly dieing out as the evil Wizard King of the humans makes up new rules to win this wicked game.

However, our side now knows that the coming weeks will be able to change the entire game, for a new kid is coming. We must get to the new kid before the Wizard King does to fill his head with lies.

I just hope it is not yet too late.

(-,-)

**Lisa Evermore: Are you guys on xtc?**

My room was... well... new. I didn't really appreciate that. I never wanted to move, why the fuck would I want to move away from everything I knew? But then again, I did like South Park, or what I had seen of it at least. It seemed like the typical snowy little mountain town where a bunch of kids would live. No doubt I wouldn't be a loner here, or at least not such a big one.

I was just brushing my hair when the door behind me opened, revealing my parents in the mirror in front of me. I didn't look like them. They seemed to be the perfect match: Both brown hair and brown eyes, both the same slightly tanned skin. They both had these smug little smiles on their faces.

I could see myself in the mirror too, of course. My hair was purple, but that was just dye. My natural color was blond, but I'd never liked that. My eyes where blue, my skin was pale. I could probably go for a vampire if I tried to. Especially with my dark clothing. I wasn't goth or emo or whatever, but sometimes people seemed to think that I was.

"Hey champ!" My dad said, and I rolled my eyes at him in the mirror. "Uh... how do you like your new room?"

"It's nice." I said, "Uh... big."

"Good... that's good." Mom said.

"Hon," Dad then started, "Do you... remember why we moved to this little mountain town?"

No. I didn't. I'd woken up in the hospital one morning with a year from my memory missing and my mom and dad happily announcing we were about to move.

And so I answered. "Nope, I'm still completely blank."

"Oh. Good." Mom said. "Well... we want you to have lots of friends here, why don't you go out and make some friends?"

"Yeah sweets, go out and have fun like... like normal kids."

I turned around to stare at him, one eyebrow raised, but before I could ask anything the door of my bedroom closed and I was left staring at nothing.

I put my hairbrush down and stared at my reflection in the mirror once more before heaving out a sigh and walking towards my bedroom door. I opened the door quietly and ended up in the hallway. There where boxes everywhere.

I walked down the stairs and out of the door without sparing my parents so much as a glance. I began walking down the street with my hands shoved in the pockets of my purple hoodie.

I got lost in thoughts for a little while until I heard someone yell: "Help! Somebody! I can't hold out much longer!" followed by a scream. I began running until I saw a boy, he had another boy pinned to the ground.

"Hey, fuck you!" I swung my fist in the boys face. He jumped up angrily.

"That's not fair! I'm telling my mom on you!" He ran off.

The other boy, he had blond hair and big blue eyes, smiled at me. "Thanks kid, I didn't realize he had a health potion." I raised and eyebrow at him. "My name is Butters the merciful, I'm a paladin. I live right next door to you. We should be friends!"

He gave me such a sweet smile that I couldn't resist. I gave him a smile back and told him. "I'm Lisa... uh... I don't have a cool extra name like 'the merciful' or anything..."

"That's okay. Can I add you on facebook?"

I nodded, "Sure, You can find me by the name Lisa Evermore. I think."

He nodded, typing something in his phone. I accepted his friend request and he grinned up at me. "Now that we're friends, you should speak with the wizard king, he's been talking about your arrival."

"The Wizard king." I stated, "Right."

"Yes! The wizard lives this way. Follow me!" Butters started walking the way I was previously going, I followed him.

"So, where are you from?" I didn't answer that. "Meaning, where'd ya live before moving here?" I simply shrugged. "Do you like Colorado?"

Finally something I could answer without feeling awkward. "Yeah, it's nice here. I like the... snow." I made a vague gesture.

"Okay then." Butters seemed happy I had finally answered a question. We walked up to a house and he rang the bell.

The door was soon opened by a fat boy dressed as a wizard. Butters stepped back and yelled: "All hail the grand wizard!" and I just gave the fat boy a small nod.

"Dude, Butters, why'd you bring a chick to Kupa Keep?" Fatty asked.

"B...because she's the new kid you mentioned moving into the red house."

The fat kid stared at me. "YOU are the new kid? Well... I suppose Coldwell banker never said you where a boy... Anyway. I am the wizard king." He waited for me to do something, so I said, "Uh... I'm Lisa."

"All right then. Let me show you my kingdom Lisa."

I followed him inside, Butters right behind me, and we past his mother who asked Fatty (I was just going to call him that until I figured out his real name, there was no way I was calling him 'Wizard King') something I didn't catch.

Fatty's answer was somewhat unsettling "Shut up mom, not now." Who the fuck says that to his mother?

We walked into his backyard, and he said: "Welcome to the kingdom of Kupa Keep."

Okay, so if a bunch of kid had built this then it was great, I guess. At least it was something.

Fatty first introduced me to a bunch of people. However, when we came to a dude who was dressed as a chick, that dude suddenly started acting all emotional, hugging me and stuff.

"Uh..." I mumbled. "Who's this?"

"This is the breathtaking and lovely princes Kenny. She's the fairest maiden in all the kingdom." Fatty explained. "But surely you would remember your own mother?"

"Wait, I'm sorry, what?" I asked. "This is a dude."

Kenny backed away from me, seemingly offended.

"Don't say that!" Fatty whispered. "You never ask him why he wanted to be a chick, it's just how he's rolling right now!"

"Oh." I said. "I'm sorry, uh... Princes Kenny."

Kenny said something I didn't get because an orange parka muffled everything he said, and Fatty translated for me: "That's quite all right, young one. I get it you don't remember me then?"

"Uh. No." I said. "Sorry?"

Before Kenny could say anything, Fatty flung his arm on my shoulders. "You can't help it. You where only a toddler when the wicked drow elves took you away. Kenny is your mother and you are the lost princes."

I was silent for a while, before finally asking. "Are you guys on xtc or something?"

"What? No!" Butters said. "This is an RPG!"

"Oh." I mumbled. "Sorry, I didn't seem to get that. So why am I here?"

"'Cause your playing with us dude." Fatty said.

"I'm not a dude, dude."

(-,-)

**Jup, this is about the worst story ever written. And this is the re-write! I'm sorry you guys. It will get better along the way... hopefully.**

**So the next chapter might take a while because I'm only at chapter 3 with writing and I'm very, very slow. I'm working on another story which I'm also uploading today and that's my main interest (mostly because I have a Mysterion phase right now). And then there's school and the fact that I keep getting sick...Yeah... Sorry.**


	2. I'm sorry

Sorry. I quit writing fanfictions.

I'm not going to change my mind. Flame if you want, I won't be back to this website anyway.

Bye.


End file.
